The Damn Christmas Letter
by Shadow of Miracles
Summary: it's christmas eve and sonic decides to play a little prank. my second Sonic story so read and review


Shadow of Miracles: Hello and Merry Christmas or happy Honokaa. This is my second sonic story and it's my first Christmas special, I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Sonic or any of its characters, thank you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Damn Christmas Letter!

It was a normal cold night in Station Square, the streets still coated with thick white snow. Everybody was inside their houses, sheltering from the cold weather and getting warm and cozy.

Like one blue hedgehog with vibrant green eyes, peach skin muzzle, six elongated, contoured quills coming out of the back of his head, and two arching quills on his back. Triangular, perked ears, long, shiny black nose and a small, slightly arched tail. This hedgehog was no other than Sonic, who seems to be busy with something.

"Sonic what are you doing?" a voice asked. Sonic turned his head a little to see who it was. It was a golden yellow fox with sky blue eyes, two large fluffy white tipped tails and three bent, smooth bangs coming out from his forehead, it was none other than his best friends, Miles Tails Prower or Tails for short.

"Hey what's up tails" Sonic greeted his friend, "I'm just writing something that came to my mind"

"Oh ok, I came to remind you that Amy's Christmas Party will start at 7 o clock so don't be late ok" Tails said.

"Don't worry; I'm not the fastest hedgehog for nothing you know" Sonic replied giving him a thumps up. Tails nodded and left Sonic alone to do what ever he was doing. Sonic smirked as he began to write on his paper.

"Heh heh this is going to be the greatest Christmas prank ever" Sonic said to himself as he held the letter up.

It read:

I'm writing this letter, hoping that when you read it, you realize my true feelings toward you. The only thing in my mind is you, when I eat, when I read, when I dream, you're the only one for me, I love you.

Sonic smirked evilly to himself and got ready for the party.

Meanwhile, somewhere Night Babylon in 'Club Rouge' to be exact; a white bat with tan skin voluptuous and feminine body, gorgeous aqua green eyes, her fur spikes out into four thick, arched tufts on the back of her head, looking somewhat like shoulder-length hair, large, alert ears with a darker skin color near the inside. Black bat wings, small black, shiny nose and a small slightly arched tail. Rouge the bat was in her room getting ready for the party.

Rouge's room was big and the whole room was painted red, she had a pink closet that was full of skirts, jeans, tank tops and other type of clothes. Her bed was really big, it was red it also had six pink and purple heart-shaped pillows. Rouge was looking at herself in the mirror putting in some red lipstick, mascara, and purple eyeshade.

"Hmm I wonder if Shadow likes this shade on me." Rouge asked, but then began to blush realizing what she just said, _'Huh did I just say that, what am I thinking!" _Rouge cursed at herself for thinking like that.

I wonder what he is doing…' Thinking of the ebony and crimson colored hedgehog, Rouge paused in her steps and faced her image in the mirror. A small smile inched across her lips. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to go check on him…" Rouge stood up from the stool she was sitting on and headed for the living room.

Meanwhile a black hedgehog sitting in the coach with his arms crossed. He had crimson red eyes, red highlights on his quills, arms, legs and on the upper corner of his eyes. Tan skin muzzle, six elongated quills coming out from the back of his head (the outer four are bent upwards), and two arching quills on his back, triangular, perked ears, long, shiny black nose, a small, slightly arched tail and a triangular patch of tufted white fur on his chest.

He was looking through the channels in the TV until a white bat came and sat next to him. He turned his glance from the TV to her. She was wearing a purple skirt with white fur designs on the bottom, a purple jacket with fluffy white fur on the end on the sleeves and purple boots that went all the way up her knees. _'She looks beautiful' _Shadow thought to himself as he looked at her.

"You ready to go to Amy's party?" Rouge asked.

"Hmph, why do I have to go?" Shadow asked annoyed.

"Because Shadow it's Christmas Eve and we're going there to have fun and besides everybody wants to congratulate you for saving Earth from Black Doom…if it wasn't because of you none of us would be here right now" Rogue replied giving him a small smile.

"…" Shadow didn't know how to respond, sure he saved the world, but he didn't think much of it. Shadow then began to remember something that he heard Rouge say while he was fighting Black Doom

( FLASHBACK )

_Shadow was in his super form fighting a giant monster, Black Doom had use the power of the chaos emeralds to transform into a giant monster with two heads one in the back and the other one in the front. While Shadow was fighting him, he heard Sonic and the others cheering him on. They were hit by Black Doom's spaceship gas poison and were running out of breath, then he heard Rouge, "Shadow…I… believe in you…you can do it" Rouge whispered weakly._

( ENDFLASHBACK )

He remembered it was Rouge's words that had given him the strength to finish him off, "Fine I'll go" Shadow said as he stood up. Rouge smiled at him and stood up as they began to leave.

(A/N: Just so you guys know the flashback is actually real, I have the game and I beat and IT WAS AWESOME! I finally know Shadow's past and why he was created!)

Everyone had arrived at Amy's house and the only one missing were Shadow and Rouge, "I wonder where they are? The party can't start if everyone is not here" Amy said worried.

"Don't worry Amy I'm sure they'll be here soon" Tails assured. Just then there was a knock on the door, Vector went to see who it was a there stood Shadow and Rouge, "Hey guys, sorry we're late" Rouge said as she came in.

Shadow was silent as ever, but was greeted by Sonic who had appeared in front of him, "Hey Shadow, long time no see" Sonic said.

"Not you again" Shadow replied crossing his arms.

"Figure you would say something like that, come on get into the Christmas spirit" Sonic replied with his free care self.

"Don't waste my time" Shadow replied turning away.

"That's a fine a hello" Charmy said flying over to them.

"Alright boys, me and the girls still have to make the food so just stay here and chill" Rouge said.

"Yeah and no going into the kitchen while we cook" Amy added. As Rouge, Amy, and Cream along with Cheese went into the kitchen to start on the dinner. While the guys didn't know what to do so instead they just decided to sit down and watch Christmas specials, but Sonic had another idea, "Hey Shadow what do you say to a little race between you and me?" Sonic asked grinning.

"I don't have time for that" Shadow replied leaning against the wall while crossing his arms, but then he began to smirk, "But I guess I can make time to beat you"

"Oh is that so, we'll see about that" Sonic grinned. The two hedgehogs then began to race as they got out by the window.

"I bet on Shadow" Charmy said as he began to fly towards the window to see the race.

"I bet on Sonic" Knuckles said.

The two hedgehogs had begun to race going in an incredible speed; they were head to head, nose to nose, and ear to ear. Neither would give up, but unfortunately it was winter and both hedgehogs were freezing their quills off. Sonic was getting really cold and didn't saw the icy road and he began to lose balance as he slip landing hard on his butt, "Oww man stupid ice" Sonic said.

"Guess I win" Shadow said smirking as he held his hand out, Sonic grabbed his hand as he helped him up, "Only this time" Sonic replied giving one of his own smirks.

"Oh yeah, that's twenty bucks for me Knuckles" Charmy said giving a bid smile.

The boys returned to Amy's house and began to talk about their everyday lives and began to watch TV. Knuckles then saw a small letter hanging from Sonic's pocket, "Hey Sonic whose letter is that?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh this-" Sonic started until he was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass coming from the kitchen.

Cream then came with Cheese flying by her side, "Mr. Sonic, the girls and I accidentally broke one of the pods that we need and she asks if you could go and buy a new"

"Sure thing Cream anything else?" Sonic asked giving Cream a thumps up.

"Well we could use some carrots, potatoes and ribs with steak" Rouge said coming into view.

(A/N: By the way I don't know what they eat so I'll just put any type of foods I know thank you.)

"Ok it will only take a couple of minutes" Sonic said as he dash out of the house.

"Hey Shadow can Rouge even cook?" Knuckles whispered loud enough for only Shadow to hear.

"I wouldn't know" Shadow replied bored, "_considering I'm the one that cooks_" Shadow whispered softly so that not even Knuckles who was sitting next to him could hear it, unfortunately Rouge's ears could hear the whole thing. Shadow ducked just in time as a lamp had been thrown at him by an annoyed Rouge, "You missed" Shadow said.

"Oh don't take personal sugar" Rouge winked at him playfully as she went back to the kitchen.

Sonic had arrived after ten minutes, "I'm back guys" Sonic replied.

"Hey Sonic did you get everything they asked?" Tails asked.

"Yep the carrots, potatoes, steak and Chili dogs" Sonic replied.

"Umm Sonic where are the ribs?" Tails asked.

"They're not there?" Sonic asked confused.

"Sonic you bought chili dogs instead of ribs?" asked the giant green crocodile with a pair of black and gray cordless headphones and a thick golden chain around his neck, know as Vector.

"Oh great, I better go and get the ribs" Sonic said then he remembered something, "Hey Charmy, go take this to Amy and the girls" Sonic then began to whisper in Charmy's antenna, "_and give this to Rouge and tell her it's from Shadow_" Sonic whispered grinning evilly.

"I'm on it!" Charmy said flying towards the kitchen, Sonic dash to the market again.

"Hey Cream, Amy, Rouge, here are the things you wanted!" Charmy yelled not seeing where he was going and ran into Amy hitting his head with hers, "Ouch"

"Hey watch where your going!" the pink hedgehog with Vibrant green eyes, three curved, thick bangs coming out from her forehead, five thick quills that extend downwards around her head, much like Knuckles' quills, except a lot shorter, and seem to be thicker, who was wearing her usual red dress except that it looked more Christmassy, know as Amy.

"Sorry, here are the things you wanted, ouch" Charmy said rubbing his head, _'now what was the other thing Sonic told me to do?'_ Charmy thought not able to remember cause of his hurting head, "Oh yeah, here it's a letter form Shadow" Charmy said not realizing his mistake.

"A letter from Shadow…to me?" Amy asked confused as she took the letter. Amy began to read the letter and was completely shocked at what it said, "S-Shadow loves me?" Amy asked shocked, _'oh man how can Shadow like me, oh man' _Amy thought to herself

"Hey Amy you ok girl?" Rouge asked seeing Amy all shock like that.

"Oh no it's nothing, nothing at all" Amy said quickly as she hid the letter.

"Well alright" Rouge said as she got back to cutting the carrots. Amy went to see if Sonic had come back not realizing the letter had fallen while she was walking. Sonic had returned and was talking to Espio.

"Here they are Amy" Sonic said as he handed her two bags of ribs.

"Thank you Sonic" Amy said not being her cheerful self, which was something Sonic would expect. Amy looked at Shadow, then Shadow looked back at her with a grin and Amy quickly turned away nervous. Sonic saw the whole thing and was confused, _'why did Amy look at Shadow like she was in…….no it couldn't be, she's crazy about me' _Sonic thought not very sure of himself.

Rouge saw a letter on the floor and quickly picked it up, "A letter, I wonder whose it from?" Rouge asked.

"Miss Rouge, could you please go see where Amy is?" the little cute rabbit with orange eyes, two thick, triangular tufts of fur extruding out from the bottom sides on the back of her head and large, lopped ears that hang behind her heard, Cream asked.

"Sure thing sweetie?" Rouge replied.

"Amy! Cream needs you in the kitchen" Rouge called out. Amy quickly went towards the kitchen.

"Hey Charmy do you know who those this letter belong to?" Rouge asked showing him the letter. Charmy had remembered now.

"Oh yeah, now I remember Sonic had told me to give it to you" Charmy replied. Rouge nodded and began to read the letter and when she finished she was shocked beyond believe, _'w-what Sonic loves me…but how I mean sure I flirted with him a couple of times, but…Amy loves him everyone knows that!' _Rouge thought to herself.

"You ok Rouge?" Charmy asked.

"Yeah just fine" Rouge then went to sit next to Knuckles in the sofa for a couple of seconds still shock then she placed the letter on the sofa and left completely forgetting about it. Knuckles saw the letter and began to read it, "I think it's from Rouge and she…….loves me?" Knuckles whispered as he began to flush madly not believing it.

"Hey Knuckles your looking redder than usual are you ok?" Tails asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine" Knuckles said as he began to day dream of Rouge and handed Tails the letter without even knowing it as he began to head towards the kitchen.

"A letter why did he handed it to me?" Tails asked himself as he began to read it. Tails face went from a happy one to a complete disgusted face; his face turned purple and began to choke on his own spit, "this can't be right…this isn't right, AHHHH Knuckles gay!" Tails yelled as the guys who were in the room looked at his crazy as he began to run around like crazy.

(A/N: to all Knuckle fans I'M SORRY! Please forgive me, I sincerely do not think Knuckles is gay I think he's cool, I just thought it would be funny so please forgive me for this and no flames, thank you.)

Meanwhile with this new information about Rouge liking him Knuckles decided to put the moves on Rouge, "Hey baby you were number one in my Christmas list" Knuckles said to Rouge while leaning on the wall.

What's wrong with you?" Amy asked confused.

"Excuse me?" Rouge asked confused.

"Oh come on you know you want me Rouge" Knuckles said getting close to her.

"Listen here knucklehead if you don't leave me alone, I'm going to make your Christmas a bad one" Rouge said

"Well that wasn't what you said in the letter, you love me remember?" Knuckles replied.

"The eggnog must be getting to your brain if you think that" Rouge snapped exiting the kitchen.

"She wants me" Knuckles said to no one in particulate.

"Sure she does, sure she does" Amy repeated.

"Oh I like them naughty" Knuckles replied smirking, just then Tails came in looking horrible and kinda twitchy, "Hey Tails what's up?" Knuckles asked.

Tails gave him one look and got real scare, "Ahhh get away from me!" Tails said running away like a maniac.

"Wow what's wrong with him?" Knuckles asked confused. Cream became worry and decided to go after him. Meanwhile Rouge was just exiting the kitchen and found Shadow leaning on the wall with his arms cross while looking at the floor.

"So how much did you hear?" Rouge asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Enough" Shadow replied not looking at her. He began to leave when Rouge grabbed his shoulder making him face her, "Look Shadow I don't love-" Rouge started.

"Rouge come here I need your help" Amy said taking Rouge by the hand. Rouge whispered a small good bye and they left for the kitchen.

Meanwhile Cream was looking for Tails and found him alone in a room, "Tails are you alright?" Cream asked.

"Oh it's just you Cream I thought it was Knuckles" Tails said relieved.

"Why would you think that?" Cream asked innocently.

"Well it's kinda of a long story, but to make the long story short, I got a letter saying Knuckles loves" Tails replied with a horrible look on his face.

Cream was very silent and didn't know how to react, "D-Do you love him?" Cream whispered.

"Ewww are you kidding me, I'm not gay" Tails exclaimed.

"Just checking" Cream replied giggling, "Tails that can't be right because Knuckles was just flirting with Rouge a while ago"

"Oh well in that case" Tails started, "oh thank god all mighty, thank you, thank you"

Cream began to laugh and Tails soon joined in as well. They didn't know but they were under the mistletoe until Tails so it, "Hey look it's a-a…" Tails began.

"Mistletoe" Cream finished. Their eyes met and they began to blush, "Well you know the tradition right?" Cream asked still blushing.

"Y-Yeah I do, you want to?" Tails asked flushing as well. Cream smiled and then gave Tails a quick kiss in the lips. Tails was shocked and couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"Come on Tails we need to get back" Cream said giggling as she pulled him towards the living room.

Meanwhile Rouge and Amy were in the kitchen finishing the food. Rouge didn't know if she should tell Amy about Sonic and Amy didn't know if she should tell her about Shadow, so everything was quiet between them.

"Are you almost done with that salad Rouge?" Amy asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah I'm done, how about you?" Rouge replied.

"Yeah I'm done too, come let's set the table for dinner it's about to be 12 o clock in half an hour" Amy said. Rouge and Amy began to set the table and were done with fifteen minutes to spare.

"Amy could you call the guys and Cream" Rouge asked.

"Yeah sure hold on" Amy answered as she left to call everyone. Soon enough everyone was sitting down and waiting for it to be noon. Everything was silent between the friends except for Knuckles trying to flirt with Rouge, Amy trying to avoid Shadow, Tails being as far away from Knuckles as possible, Sonic telling himself in his head that Amy didn't like Shadow, Charmy trying not to die from boredom and Rouge trying to contain herself from killing Knuckles.

"Hey guys look its one minute before noon" Cream announced.

"Finally I was dying from boredom" Charmy exclaimed.

"Hey behave yourself, Charmy!" Vector told him.

Everyone's attention was on the clock, hoping it would change to twelve really soon. After waiting a couple more seconds it was finally twelve, everyone began to cheered, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Everyone began to shake hands hug and each other in a friendly gesture, everyone expect Shadow of course. They all returned to their seats and began to feast, everyone exchange a few laughs, but there was still some tension between the friends. Amy thought Shadow loved her, Rouge thought Sonic loved her, apparently Tails still thinks Knuckles is gay, while Knuckles thinks Rouge loves him and keeps on trying to hit on her , Sonic couldn't stop thinking that Amy liked Shadow, the Chaotix were completely lost and Shadow wasn't in the holiday spirit.

Then out of nowhere Amy asked, "Shadow do you love me?" everyone was shocked and Shadow and Rouge choked on their drinks.

"WHAT!" Shadow called out.

"Amy why would you ask something like that I thought loved Sonic!" Rouge yelled.

"I do, but Charmy told me that Shadow gave him a letter to me that said he loved me!" Amy replied.

"What, but I got a letter from Charmy saying that Sonic was in love with me" Rouge called out.

"WHAT!" Sonic called out.

"Sonic how could you do something to me like that…I thought you liked me" Amy said getting watery eyes.

"Wait, but Rouge left me a letter saying she loved me!" Knuckles said.

"But Tails got a letter saying you loved him" Cream said.

"Wait hold on a minute!" Vector yelled getting everyone's attention, "Alright where is this letter?"

"I have it" Tails announced giving Vector the letter.

"Well it seems that someone wrote this letter, but it doesn't say who wrote it" Vector announced. Sonic then realized it was his letter, _'oh crap' _Sonic thought to himself.

"So all we need to find out is who wrote the letter" Tails said.

"Guys, I have something to say that's really funny" Sonic started, "I was the one who wrote the letter and forgot to write my name and to who" Sonic said, "But you know what's the funny part, that it was meant to be a prank for Shadow and Rouge"

Everyone was silent and was giving looks to Sonic, "So you're telling me that all this none sense was because you wanted to play a prank on me and Shadow?" Rouge started feeling angry.

"Oh come guys it was a joke, nobody got hurt right" Sonic said getting nervous.

"Sonic, I would normally beat you up for doing this, but in the Christmas spirit, we forgive you" Amy said.

"Really?" Sonic asked then everyone nodded, "Well in that case let's open presents it's Christmas!" Sonic yelled.

Everyone then began to exchange gift. Sonic got a new pair of Jordan shoes from Amy, Tails got a laptop, Cream got a new stuffed toy from Tails, Espio got daggers, Vector got an I-pod, while Charmy got a PSP, Knuckles got a CD player, Amy got a ring from Sonic and Rouge had gotten a beautiful necklace. While everyone was still exchanging gifts, Rouge saw Shadow go to the balcony and decided to follow him.

Shadow was looking at the full moon, well part of the moon since he and Eggman had destroyed part of it. Rouge stood right by his side, "Shadow why are you out here?" Rouge asked looking into his ruby red eyes.

"Just thinking" Shadow replied still looking at the moon.

"Shadow you didn't really think I was in love with Knuckles do you?" Rouge asked with curiosity.

"What makes you say that?" Shadow replied crossing his arms.

"Nothing, I do have to admit I was shock when Amy asked you if you loved her." Rouge said.

"Don't you mean jealous?" Shadow joked grinning. Rouge punched him playfully for saying that.

"Shadow?"

"Yes"

"Merry Christmas" Rouge said hanging him a small box. Shadow was surprised, he had received a present in his life, "I didn't want you to be with no presents for Christmas" Rouge said.

Shadow began to open the box and inside was a golden bracelet, his bracelet, "Is this my…"

"Yes, I've had it since the battle with the Final Hazard and I have always keep it to remind me of you" Rouge replied with a warm smile, "I just thought you might want it back"

"Thank you Rouge, for everything" Shadow replied, "You know that letter the Sonic wrote was right I am in love with someone"

Rouge was shocked and curious, "Really? Who?" Rouge asked.

"She's a great friend, she had always been there for me and cared for me when no one else would, when there was no faith she made me see the light and life's miracles, she gave me a reason to life, a reason to show a side of me I didn't know, she is the light in my heart that gives me warm"

In one swift move Shadow had wrapped his arms around Rouge's waist, "S-Shadow?" was the only thing Rouge could get out because Shadow had pressed his lips against hers making a passionate kiss. Rouge melted at his touch and deepen the kiss, never wanting it to stop. Their lips parted and they looked into each others eyes seeing their love for each other.

"I love you Rouge the Bat" Shadow whispered in her ear. Rouge hugged him back and with a few tears in her eyes she said.

"And I love you too Shadow the Hedgehog" Rouge whispered back as they kissed again expressing their love for each other.

They held each other tight and they kept on watching the moon, "Can you believe this all happen because of a letter?" Rouge asked with a warm smile"

"Yeah that damn Christmas letter" Shadow replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well there you have it a Christmas special I hope you readers likes this story, I want to apologies for the Knuckles being gay, please forgive me all you Knuckles lovers, and I want to let you know I don't think Knuckles is gay, thank you. Please read and review, but no blames. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
